Loving Green Eyes
by kato1130
Summary: Logan moves to Sherwood after his father died and meets Kendall. hr falls for his green eyes right away. will he still like him after he finds about kendall secret. kogan
1. Chapter 1

Loving Green Eyes

Logan Mitchell was just a normal 16 year old teen. He love that his family love him and didn't care that he was gay. They love their son and would help him in any way they could. But that all came crashing down one night. His mom came home and went to find Logan in his room doing school work. Logan saw her and she looked very sad." Mom what wrong, you look like you have been crying. Dad should be home soon. Are you hungry I can dinner tonight for us" said Logan. Before Logan could leave the room his mom stop him and told him to sit down next to her. She told him that his dad was in a car crash and he didn't make it. They both cried in each other arm that night. After the funeral his mom decides to move to be close to friend now that they didn't have family any more. So they packed up and moved to Sherwood Minnesota. She got a job working in the real estate selling house.

Mom, wow this house is nice stated Logan.

My friend got it for me when she asked if I wanted to come and work with her. Your room has everything in it.

When does School start? I don't want to fall behind on school.

You start and Monday. My friend Jennifer got you enrolled last week.

Can't wait mom. Hey you want to me to cook?

No we are going to my Friend's house 2 house down. She has a son your age too.

Really, he said smiling but then turn in to a frown. What happens if they don't like me you know me be a geek and if that not worse be gay.

Honey, they are not going to hate you and you are not a geek. Sure you take school work very importantly. But they will not hate you and you be gay is not a big deal to them.

Are you sure mom? You know how it was back in Texas.

Yes, now going get ready. We need to be there in one hour.

Ok mom. And with that Logan went to take a shower. Hoping life here would be different for him. After his dad died he became more in to his studies. Wanting to become a Doctor. So he wouldn't have to lose more people close to him.

After an hour they make their way to the Knight house. His mom rang the bell and waited.

Joanne you made it and this must be Logan?

Hello Jen. Thank you for having us for dinner.

No problem come in and meet my family.

As they came in Logan saw a blonde boy walking from the top floor the top of the stairs. He was half naked and drying his hair. Logan looked at him and saw that he had the most perfect abs and chest. Logan could not stop staring at him.

Mom do you know were my black v neck shirt is asked the blonde boy. Even his voice sound nice to Logan.

I put in on the door dear. Now hurry up and get down here my friend and her son is here.

Just than his saw Logan staring at him and blushed a bright red. He ran back to his room and came back 5 mintes later.

Hi I am Kendall. He went up to Logan who was sitting in the living room waiting for dinner to be ready. Logan looked up to him and smiled.

Hello my name is Logan.

Well Logan, how was the drive up here. Hope you like the house, my mom and Katie and I set it up for ya. Oh and Katie is my sister. She at a friend's house tonight.

That cool and the house is nice too. I like the color of the walls in my room. Green is my favorite color.

Your mom told my mom that and I wanted up let you feel right at home.

Thank you. Logan couldn't take his eyes off of Kendall's. He like the way is eyes gleamed with green. Then he remembered where he was and didn't want to scare Kendall away. So he looked down at his feet.

Kendall could see the boy blush when he looked at him. It made Kendall want to get to know more about him.

Dinner ready boys Mrs. Knight called out. Kendall and Logan made their way to the dining room table and ate. After 3 hours Logan and his mom left to go home. Kendall couldn't believe his eyes he had a small crush on him.

As Logan walked home he was thinking the same thing. To bad he straight his told himself. He would never want me. When they got home he went to bed thinking about Kendall and his eyes.

The next day Logan got up around 8 am. He wanted to go for a run. So he got dreste and headed outside. When I got outside he saw Kendall out there get ready for a run also. So he walked up to him and taped on his arm making the blonde jump.

Sorry didn't mean to scare you. I was going for a run and saw you. Wanted to see if you would like to join me. Said Logan.

Oh hey Logan. No problem and sure I will run with ya. We can get to know each other more too. They started running for a light run. So how did you sleep last night? Ask Kendall.

I slept well. It very quiet here than Dallas. Thanks for asking.

Do you like any sport?

Yes, I like hockey. I use to play but stopped when my dad died. I do miss it.

Really I play Hockey at school and I am captain of the team this coming year. You should so play with us.

I may start playing again. When will try-out be?

3 weeks after school starts. Can't wait. You will have fun. Well this is my house. You need a ride to school Monday? You can ride with me back home too.

Sure, I would like that. Thanks. They said their good byes and Logan when home. Logan couldn't wait for Monday to come.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: hope you guys are like the story. This is my first one. Tell me what you think. Thanks

Ch.2

Logan was on his way to school for his first day. As he made his way down stairs to eat he was meted by the boy with the green eyes he likes so much.

Hey what you doing here so early. I was going to eat before I came to your house. Said Logan

I thought maybe we can get something to eat on the way. You have to go to the office before school starts.

True I do. Ok let me get my stuff. With that they were out and heading to school.

So what you want to eat asked Kendall.

How but Mc.d's. would love an egg mc muffin.

Sounds good to me. I love egg mc muffin. How we 2 each, with 4 milks? They got their meal and started heading to school. Talking about all kind of stuff. When they got there they said there good byes and would meet at lunch.

Logan was on his way the office to pick up his class schedule. He got there he met by Ms. Wainwright. She showed him around the school and took him to his first class. When he got in the class he was told to take the last seat in the class. He sat down and started read his book for the English class. Then someone tap his shoulder and when he looked up he saw Kendall looking at him. He smiled at him.

Hi, he whispered to Kendall.

I see well have first period together. Kendall smile.

Looks like we do.

Let me see you class schedule so I show you around. Logan handed it to him and Kendall smile grew bigger.

We have 4 out of 8 classes together. And you have the locker next to me.

After class Logan and Kendall went to their locker and got ready for their next class. Than Kendall was hit on the back of his hear.

Hey buddy, what up man, you ready for the next class asked the tall boy with brown hair.

Hey James, yes I am, I just got my books.

Cool who is the new kid said the smaller boy.

Carlos, James this is Logan he a new friend that moved from Texas.

Hi ya Logan. James and Carlos said together.

Hello nice to meet you.

What you next class asked Carlos.

Bio Cheam. Stated Logan. Carlos smiled.

I have that class next. We can walk together. With that they all walked to their next class.

See you in P.E Logan called Kendall.

He waved at him and walked in to the class room. Later in the class he was happy he got the partner with Carlos for class. As class Logan make his way to you next class Calculus. He was sad no one had that class with him. When the teacher asked to class if anyone could answer the problems in the book Logan was the only one the raised his hand. He answered all the problems and was asked to tell the class how he got the answers. After class two people knocked him down and called him a nerd. Great first day and I am at nerd stats he told himself. As he make was way to P.E Logan was happy he would be able to see Kendall again.

As he walked in to the gym locker room. He heard someone call to him. He turned around to see Kendall running up to him.

Hey buddy, how was math asked Kendall.

It was fun and answered all the problems in the book and got a 100 on my pop quiz.

Wow that cool. I did do to well on mine I got 65. My mom is not going to be too happy with it.

I will be happy to help you on it if you like.

That would be great how about after school.

Sure we can do homework together. How about James and Carlos?

They will be there too.

Sounds like a plan. Now let get out there so we can see what we are doing.

After P.E they went to lunch. Met up with Carlos and James and told them they would meet up at Kendall's after school. They got the table and sat down talk about how class was when some more people show up.

Hey Guys, what is going on and who the new guy asked a girl with black hair with bright red in it.

Good and this is our new friend Logan, told Kendall the girls.

Hey Logan, I'm Lucy and this is Camille and Stefanie. They all waved and sat down and started eating. As Kendall was half way done with his food, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned and saw a blonde girl he really didn't want to see.

Yes Jo, how can I help you Kendall said with hate in his voice.

Kendall I did some thinking and I think we should get back together. I was lonely without during the summer. What you say.

Logan heart broke a little when hearing Jo ask Kendall to be her boyfriend again. But he knew he would never get a change with him. Kendall saw the look in Logan's eyes. The look of sadness.

NO, Jo we broke up for a reason. You wanted to be with Jett at the same time as me. I don't want to be with someone who does that. Now leave me alone I trying to be with my friends and my new friend Logan.

Babe come on Jett and I are not together anymore. I still love you.

That nice but I am not wanting to be with you anymore. I don't love you and care about you. Now leave.

I will get you back if it the last thing I do. With that she stormed off.

Wow, I can't believe she want that, said Lucy.

They talked some more till Camille asked Logan about any girls he liked.

Um….. Well I don't really go for girls I am sorry to say. Logan looked down wait to get yell it and told to leave and don't talk to them again. But when nothing came after 3 minutes he looked and up and saw them all smiling at him. Kendall saw some pain in his eyes when he said that. See that he lost some friend went he looked in to his eyes.

That ok buddy. We still want to be your friend. We don't care as long as it makes you happy said Kendall.

Logan smile more as he looked around the table and saw all of them smile back saying the same thing. He knew that he found some real friends that would be here for him.

After lunch they made their way to class. The rest of the day went well. Logan meet Kendall at the car and saw Carlos and James standing there waiting too. When they got to Kendall's they stormed to the living room and started their homework.

Hey Logan how do you do this problem? I am so lost. Asked Kendall

Let me see. He looked at the problem and smiled it. He shows how to do the problem.

Wow you make it look easy. He saw how Logan blushed it that.

I think it is. It is my favorite subject too.

They finished all their homework around 5 pm. Carlos and James headed home. Kendall's mom called saying to tell Logan that he and his mom would be eating with them tonight. He was happy about this. They had two hours before Joanna and Jen would be home.

You want to play some X box.

Sure sounds like fun. Just then Katie walked in. She looked at Kendall and Logan and didn't look to happy.

Hey baby sis, how was school and your after school club. Asked Kendall.

School was fine. But I not in the money makers club anymore. They said that I missed too many days last year. How could that kick me out? I made that club

Sorry sis. Mom will be here at 7 and we are going to eat with Logan and his mom tonight.

Sound good I will be in my room. Nice see you Logan.

Wow that was fun. Said Logan.

2 hours later both Joanna and Jen came home bring home pizza. They all talked about their day. When it was time to go Logan got his stuff and told Kendall that he could come to his house tomorrow to do homework. They said bye and left.

Kendall went up to his room to get ready for bed when his mom came in.

Hey mom. What is up?

Nothing sweet heart. I was going to run in the woods for a bit and want to see if you wanted to join me.

I would like to but I am tired. Can I ask you something?

Sure honey. You can ask you anything.

Has Logan's mom said anything about Logan life in Texas?

No. Did something happen in school today. Looks like something is bugging you.

He came out to me and my friend saying he was gay. The way Logan looked when he told us made me sad. He looked like he lost his most of his friends for be the way he is. It just me feel like I want to be there for him.

I see, Joanna did tell me that when I talk her in Texas. He didn't have the best time down there. That way his more in to his school work than most people.

Mom I want to protect me from that. I want him to feel safe here. I kind of like him mom. He started the blush when he said that.

Well I can see he likes you too honey. The way he looks at you. But be careful .Joanna knows about us but Logan doesn't.

I know mom, I will. . With that Kendall went to bed.

Jennifer started walking outside and saw Joanna walking up to her. They talked about some things and she wanted her to hold on to some papers for her. After the she went in the to the woods and turned in to a wolf. She ran remembering how she told her longtime friend about her and her friends.

Flashback.

Jo how are you feeling. Is your mom ok.

No Jen, she not. She not is looking to good. Why would someone attack her? I tried calling you but you didn't answer me and after three day you called me back. Where were you?

Jo, I will tell you but you may I want to sit down.

Fine.

Jo I could come to you because I am cursed. Brook and Sylvia are too. We are werewolf. We couldn't come to you because on a on a full moon we have to stay wolfs for four days. I am sorry we could come to you but I did all way watch you. You know the wolves you see for 3 days a month that is us looking after you.

So that were you guys go for four day. I am sorry I yelled at you guys on the phone.

It fine, I know you need a friend but I couldn't just come up to you as a wolf and tell you I am here for you.

I see that now. Thanks for telling me.

Still best friends.

Always, you can't lose me that way.

End…..

As she when back home she was happy she had a friend like her. Someone she could tell anything to.

After a week Logan and Kendall start hang out more becoming best friends like their moms. After a month they were watching movies and Logan slept over for the weekend so his mom could go to Texas to so she could see her husband grave. It was their wedding anniversary.

On Monday Logan and Kendall walk to school. Kendall told him that he and some of their friend will be gone for four days next week. Logan was sad but he told him he will be fine. When Math class came around he was not wanting to go. Sure he like math but he got bullied in there and he didn't want to tell his friends.

Look who showed up this the fag know it all the guy named Dak call out. One of his friends named Jett put out is foot and tripped Logan.

Watch were you are going nerdy fag called Jett.

No one in class wanted to help knowing they would get it from Jett and Dak if they helped. Logan got up and when to his seat and just when he about to sit Jett put a tap mat he make on the chair. Logan shot out of his chair and yelled out in pain as the mat was still in his butt. He ran out of class to the boy restroom crying the for 2 periods. When Lunch came around Kendall got worried and looked for him. After 15 minutes. He found him the boy restroom the people really use.

Logan what happen. You look like you have been crying asked Kendall.

Logan told what happen and start to hug him trying to get him to come down. After the he pull out his phone and told his mom that he and Logan are coming home. Then he texted James and Carlos saying that he going home and not to wait for him. When Kendall got home with Logan he fixed lunch for them and watched a movie waiting for his mom to get home.

Logan I know now is not the time to ask but I want to ask. But before let me say this. Logan I would never hurt you. I want protect you with all my might. I don't like to see you sad. I like you a lot. You're smart, funny; your smile makes me melt when I see you. I wanted to know if you would be mine.

Ken are you asking me to be your boyfriend?

Yes I am. I wanted to take you out on Friday too. What you say.

Yes I would like to. I like you a lot too. Your eyes make me clam. Your arms around me make me feel safe like nothing a hurt me. I want to be with you when we first met.

Kendall looked in to Logan eyes and when in for a kiss. They both melted not caring about the world around them. Then they heard someone chough they both looked up to see both there mom there smiling at them.

HI mom Logan said blushing as red as he could be.

I can see that you two are happy now but can you tell us what happen at school said Jennifer smile at her son.

Yes mom at math class two people that have been bulling on me tripped me and then when I went to sit down at my seat then….. He was now crying again and Kendall pulled him in to his arms.

It's ok Logie. You're safe here tell them what happen Kendall whispered in his ear. The moms smile at this see Kendall really cared for Logan.

They made a mat with a lot a tacs in it and put it on my seat as I sat down. It hurt so much I ran out of class and went to a restroom where most people don't go to hide from people. I lost track of time.

When he didn't come for his next class I had with him I was worried but the teacher wouldn't let me go find him. At lunch he still did show up so I went to find him. After 15 minutes I found him and asked what happen to him he was still hurting and crying. So I called you say the I was taking him home because there no way he could be there like this said Kendall.

Oh honey I am so sorry that happen. Tell me who did it I will not let this go. No one hurt my baby like that His mom told Logan. So he did and they all stayed for dinner. They told Logan that he can stay with Kendall tonight and go to school with him.

Logie you ok said ken as he walk in to the room from coming back the bathroom.

Yes I am. Just tired now and thinking about tomorrow.

It will be ok. I will not let anyone hurt you. Let get some sleep ok.

OK night Kenny

Night Logie.

Later that night Kendall was woken by the sound of crying. He looked over and saw Logan crying in his sleep and saying stuff about his dad. Kendall knew how much his missed his dad. He got up and walk to Logan to wake him up.

Logie, wake up. You are crying in your sleep.

K-k-Kenny. I'm sorry I did mean to wake you. Let go back to sleep.

You want to sleep in my bed with me.

Would you mind? I don't want to be alone.

No babe came on. Kendall pulled him on his bed and put his arms around Logan. Kissed him on the head. Good night my Logie.

Night Kenny. Thank you.


End file.
